No More
by TheOnlyHero
Summary: After a horrible reaction to the news of an outside world, Tris and Tobias have all but given up. For it is the ordinary acts of bravery, that the courage to stand up for one another is driven from. They will fight for those who helped them to their feet. They will fight against those who imprison them with fear. But can Tris fight herself before the Tris that once was is no more?
1. Chapter 1

We stood in silence in the lobby for all of three seconds before all heck breaks loose.

It started as a whisper of terror and grew into panicked shrieks and hollars. My breath caught as someone throws the first punch. Someone was trying to calm him down, but in his hysteria he mistook them for an enemy. It wasn't long before a full on brawl starts. Another raged in the corner, and another, and more.

_What are they doing? This isn't how to act in a crisis! _

But they didn't know that.

Most of the Dauntless worked to pull people off of one another just to keep them from killing each other. After we've lost so many already. We would loose more.

The woman in the recording was wrong. Violence is not just how it is outside. It's inside too.

And it had been for a long time.

"Hey!" Tobias's familiar voice raged over the crowd of screams and punches. When they didn't hear him he pulled out his gun and shoots into the air. In the slip second silence that follows he shouted, "Get a grip! Now is _not _the time to lose your mind!"

Everyone seemed to realise what they were doing and I saw several people drop their fists. Just a many lowered their threatening guns that they'd have never found the willpower to use. At least I hoped.

"What we've seen is a lot to take in after what we've been through, but this is how you need to act. You need work with each other. Find answers to the unknown. Don't just sit around crying. I didn't give you this information so you had an excuse to start another war!" Tobias was red in the face from shouting so loud. The people listened to him. Even if it was out of fear. Tobias could lead anyone. If he chose to.

"What did you give us this information for then Tobias?" Evelyn asked. She didn't shout like Tobias did, but her voice carried across the Erudite headquarters.

"To give people the truth," he said and pauses for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face. "And to give them a choice."

"A choice?" Evelyn asked. "How so?"

"People have knowledge they didn't have before. Now, they can decide have to use it for themselves. I only broke you up to see that. You wanna kill each other go ahead," he paused with disgust, "but know you're no better than them." He turned away and grabbed my hand pulling me with him. He didn't wait to see if I was still on trial.

* l *

At first I didn't know where he would take us. We hopped on the train. I can honestly say that I'm surprised it's still running, with the war and all. I hoped he'd stop at the Dauntless headquarters. The damp-dark feel was exactly what I needed right now.

Tobias seemed to feel my need. We jumped off at the rooftops and I was reminded of my first day. It brought a quiet smile to my lips.

He looks over at me. "I know they say ladies first, but I'd rather go with you." His voice is quiet, solum. There's something he isn't telling me.

I extended my had. "I want to go with you too."

We leap over the edge. We don't have to. We could go in through the member's entrance, but we don't. We enjoy falling in each other's arms.

He and I walk through the empty corridors without really noticing their there. Our feet do the thinking for us, yet they share the same mind. We wind up at Tobias's room and I remember every poster and painting.

"Tobias, is something wrong? You're acting kinda weird," I whisper.

"Isn't all of this "kinda weird"?" he asks back.

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"I'm sorry. It's just... I just came to lights with who you are. I just got you back!"

My mind didn't catch what he was saying. "...What?"

"You saw how my mother reacted. She's not happy with this, and if I know her well enough, the it's safe to say she'll use it to her advantage." He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I should have known. I just had to make them see you were innocent. Like you reminded me. ...Even if it was only a few of them."

"What does this mean for us...?"

"That we should not waste the time I've bought us," he said resting his forehead against mine.

I didn't quite understand what Tobias was saying, but I didn't object when he kissed me.

Our kiss grew. It spread like fire fueled by passion and need. I didn't object when our hands explored each other. I wasn't even sure I could say no to everything if it lead there, but it didn't. The kiss stayed steady and passionate.

Our adrenaline seemed to wear off and we both broke away panting and tired. Tobias only picked me up and lead me to his bed where I fell asleep in his arms.

* l *

Neither my mind nor my body wanted to be woken up. Every part of my body wanted to stay in the moment with Tobias's arms so lovingly around me. It was a perfect moment.

"Here they are! We've found them."

_Them who? Can't they be a bit more quiet? We're trying to sleep!_

That's when I realized we were _them, _and they weren't going to care if they woke us up. That was probably their intention.

I tensed. Tobias seemed to notice because his hand that rested on my back started making small circles.

"I wouldn't have expected to see you _here, _Tobias. After a speech like that, you should be leading your army. What are you playing at? Why start a rebellion with no cause?" Evelyn paused and searched his eyes frantically for an answer. "What are you planning, Tobias?!"

"First off, the only person on this planet who can call me _Tobias_ is Tris. My name is _Four_,_"_ Tobias spat the words like venom. A sly smile splayed across his face before he started to speak again. "Secondly, I'm not starting a rebellion, and it's not _me_ with the plan. Like I said before, it's _their_ choice. They know the truth. If they really do want to do something, they'll do it on their own. They'll start rebelling by themselves. They'll form their own plans. See the difference between me, you, and Marcus is that I don't want power. I want what's right!"

"_I_ want what's right!" Evelyn screamed. "Do you really think the factionless deserve to spend their lives living off of your scraps just because we don't fit in? NO! We don't. I don't want power. _I_ want what's right!"

Tobias laughed. "If that _were_ true, you'd discuss an agreement. A truce. You wouldn't demand everyone to just bow down to you." Tobias's voice dropped dangerously low, "You wouldn't have used your own son as a pawn!"

For a split second Evelyn looked as though that had truly stung, but then, she simply turned on her heel and headed for the door. "Lock them up."

* l *

Tobias and I stood bound and gagged in a long line of people in the same boat as us. Most of them were Erudite, but all of them were ones who fought against the war. We're all waiting for the decision. The decision of life or death.

"It pains me say this about my own son, but these you see before you are your examples. Treason will not be accepted in the new world. Those who commit such crimes will face an end such as these," Evelyn waved her arms in our directions.

It was deadly silent.

Evelyn moved on. "Bring the first group," she ordered two guards, and they pushed a large group of people towards the front. "These are Erudite and Dauntless alike who refuse our generous hand." I looked over and what I saw didn't surprise me. Tori stood lounging on a man beside her because her leg could not support her. She stood with such dignity, you'd have never thought that it was her death sentence being spoken. "We offered them a place in the new society, but their ignorance fooled them into declining. Should we continue to offer our unwanted kindness?"

"Nooo!" people shouted all over the room, but I noticed it was the factionless who screamed. Those who belonged to factions, or once did, stood quiet and fearful.

"I believe one last gift is in order," she turned to the people on trial. "Do you have any last words to atone for what you have done? Perhaps we will show you even more kindness and offer you... Mercy." As she spoke several guards worked to untie their gags.

Tori stepped out of line and looked Evelyn in the eye. Without a word she spat directly into Evelyn's face.

"What shall their punishment be?" Evelyn roared in rage.

"Death!" they screamed in unison.

Evelyn turned to the people. "Death it shall be."

One bullet right to the head. No one left standing.

* l *

After everyone else in the line had their trial it was just me and Tobias. My heart thudded faster than I'd ever known it could. My palms were sweating buckets. My breath was slowly coming out in little hitches.

I was going to die.

"These two are convicted of spreading lies and starting rebellions. Should we continue to allow this sort of activities?" Evelyn screamed across the crowd.

"No," this time not so many joined in with the cry for blood. They were all still considering what they'd seen.

This is what Tobias wanted. It didn't matter that we wouldn't be leading the rebellion. As long as there's a spark, there will be one.

Evelyn saw the reluctance, and anger flared in her eyes. "And you," she said turning to us, "do wish to say anything to atone for your criminal acts?"

Just as with all of the other groups, guards untied our gags and freed our mouths, but unlike the others, who had taken a vow of silence, we spoke almost in unison.

"I love you, Tris Prior!" Tobias shouted as loud as possible.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton!" I shouted at the same time.

Evelyn's face was priceless. "And what shall their punishment be?"

I knew the answere before anyone in the crowd oupened their mouths. It was writen clearly on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: The truth is this is probably only going to get on more (super-duper short) chapter, but if I get enough reviews saying for a better ending I'll do it on my own time. But: NO FLAMES! This was written to be somewhat morbid, and I realize that you probably hate it but for now... Oh well.**

**Oh yeah, this happens like _right_ after Insurgent. You probably guessed that but... Eh.**

**Any way R/R if you want. IDC. What I really want is for us to write more Divergent Fanfic so we can get further up the charts. So, write away and I'll be happy! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"D-death," the crowd sputters.

_No more,_ the barrel of the gun seems to whisper.

No.

More...


	3. Chapter 3

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for end. For a live with my mom and my dad and Tobias forever. Forever in peace and happiness.

I breathed in and then out. I waited for the _bang,_ the pain, the bright light...

...But it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see someone completely unexpected.

_"Christina?"_ I whispered in shocked horror.

_It's only right though, _I thought to myself. _I killed Will. She kills me._

"Shh," Christina held a finger to her lips.

I looked at the guard that stood over Tobias with the gun. _Uriah. _He caught my eye and winked.

"What are you waiting for?" Evelyn demanded. "Death shall be their punishments."

Christina and Uriah exchanged a glance and a nod before turning their guns on Evelyn in one fluid motion.

"What is this? Someone stop them!" Evelyn shouted causing several soldiers to start forward.

Uriah clicked the safety off. "I'd think again if I were you." The soldiers froze in their tracks.

Christina and Uriah grabbed Tobias and me by the arms with their guns still pointed out. We stepped backward with slow caution. Everything seemed to be OK.

Of course that's when all heck broke loose.

A small, klutzy-looking kid slipped and his poised-on-the-trigger finger accidentally squeezed and let loose a round of wild shots. Christina let go of me and cried in pain. Uriah pulled several round black things from his pocket and handed some to me and some to Tobias. Grenades.

I pulled the pins and then tossed.

1...2...3... _Boom._

The explosions were small because they turned out to be smoke grenades, but at least we had a perfect getaway. We crept away with as much stealth as possible, but Christina couldn't keep from gasping with each step. We needed to bandage it up. Fast.

The room the trials were held in was large and had two main excites. Uriah began leading us towards the one closest to us. I grabbed Christina under the arm to support her and tried to hurry after him, but the smoke was clearing to quickly. People were being to recover and point weapons in our general direction. We need to go. _Now._

"Tris, we're not going to make it," Christina moaned. She was unable to lift her head more than a few inches, and her steps were becoming clumsy. She was right: _We_ won't make it. Not like this.

"Tris!" Tobias shouted.

"Tobias! You have to take Christina to safety. I'll hold them off."

"What? No!" he screamed back.

"You have to. Christina can't walk by herself. I'm pretty sure she got shot. Someone has to help her, and someone has to hold off the angry mob," I reasoned.

"Then let me hold the mob."

"No, I can't carry her fast enough. You have to take her!"

Tobias sighed. "Eighteen seconds. If we're not out by then. Leave us and get the heck out of here. Uriah's waiting outside." A nod was the only answer I gave.

I turned to face my opponents.

1...

A tall woman lunged from the remains of the smoke.

2...

I ducked and kicked her behind the knees. She fell with a shriek.

3... 4...

Two beefy boys circled me. One had a gun. I punched him in the jaw before his finger was on the trigger.

5... 6... 7...

He dropped the gun as he cradled his face. I kicked it as far and hard as possible.

8... 9...

I spun around to face his friend.

10...

A swift kick between the legs left him writhing in pain.

11... 12...

A small pair of hands turned me around and I came face to face with a small girl no older than eleven.

13...

_How am I supposed to fight an eleven year old?_ I thought fiercely.

14...

She raised a gun. No... Not a gun. Something like a gun.

15...

I couldn't do anything. _Pow._

16...

A fire-like agony exploded from my side. I staggered.

17... 18...

Times up.

I slalomed through the crowd. I kicked and punched whomever got close enough, though it could have been Tobias for all I knew. My mind was abashed with the pain. I couldn't think straight. I was also finding it extremely hard to walk straight.

_Just keep going._

After an eternity, I came to the door. By now my vision was failing and so was my will to fight the blackness that clouded my minds. Using the last of my strength I thrust open the door.

"_Tobias!_" I shouted as my knees gave out and my mind gave in.

* l *

The pain. That's all I knew.

It seared into my side.

It burned through my veins.

It's blazing presence was in each of my pained thoughts.

But that was nothing compared to his touch.

"Tris," Tobias said and his hand so delicately touched my side. A kind gesture. Normally.

Instead it brought untold pain. I screamed and thrashed in pain which only brought more pain.

"Tris! Look at me!" Tobias shouted.

My eyes opened putting an end to the darkness.

"Tris! Thank God!" Tobias's voice leaked relief.

I moaned and tried to sit up which resulted in even more pain.

"Oh, Tris you may want to stay down... We're not quite sure..." Christina started.

"_Not quite sure..._ What?" I asked a bit afraid.

Tobias helped me to my feet much to my expense. He led me to a full body mirror. As it turned out walking was _so_ much more painful than standing.

I stood in front of the mirror, and Tobias lifted the baggy tee-shirt I wore to reveal the bandaged wound. I expected to see blood and gore to be waiting under the gauze, but what I saw surprised me.

Several blue lines stretched out from the wound. They formed perfectly straight angles as they turned and curved away from the original lines. It reminded me quite a bit of a computer circuit.

"It's been spreading, and we don't know what it is. We had some Erudite look at it... Even the geniuses are in the dark. They took some samples, but they complained they didn't have the right supplies," Christina said and then paused. "We don't know what it is."

There was a silence in the room.

"But we'll figure it out," Tobias whispered. I could hear in his voice that I wasn't the only one he was trying to convince.

I thought for a moment. "Tobias... Where are we?"

* * *

**Im back! Hawed you like the long, brooding, unnecessary wait that came before? Sorry but I really hadn't planed it this far... I was only going to post the second chapter and leave you to suffer, but I got plenty of reviews so I decided not to torcher all of you.  
**

**Oh, yeah. If you see a spelling error just politely tell me and I'll fix it in a jiff. But seriously, _politely_. I get enough crap about my spelling in school.**

**Anyway, R/R and I'll keep updating! I **_**LOVE**_** your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias grinned slightly. "Somewhere outside..."

My mind had yet to catch up to anything. The pain from all the zigging blue lines made my head spin and made processing information practically impossible.

"Outside?" I asked trying to understand.

"The gate..." He paused and laughed slightly. "We're outside the gate, the border... and my mother's reach."

"You mean, we made it out? There's actually something out here?" I asked dubiously.

"Yeah, we made it out, and duh there's something out here. Where else would we be standing if there wasn't?" Uriah said. Funny because I hadn't even noticed he was in the room. "But yeah, Ms. I'm Gonna Take Over Everything didn't even stand a chance."

Tobias's muscles tightened subtly, I could tell thinking about his mother was hard. After not seeing or hearing from her in all those years and then putting so much faith in her... just to be let down. That hit hard.

I reached a hand out to Tobias but quickly with drawled. "Ah!" I cried as the pain exploded around the areas that had moved.

"Tris!" Christina rushed from the chair she'd been occupying and limped in my direction.

"I'm fine," I promised suddenly more worried about Christina. "Are _you _OK? You got shot back there-"

"Eh," she waved a hand. "The kid had bad aim. A simple flesh wound to the leg. He completely missed anything vital."

"I'm glad to hear you're OK," I said honestly.

"I'm Dauntless, of course I'm Ok," she said.

Tobias still had a careful eye on me, but he seemed to accept that I wasn't dying. "Come on why don't you give Tris some rest. Since this is all new to us we need to be careful."

I sighed. Well _maybe_ I wasn't dying. "I'm fine. I don't need everyone doting on me," I said with arms crossed. What happened to the Tobias that always made me prove myself?

Christina, seeming to understand, stepped in. "Maybe, a little walk is just what Tris needs. She could walk with us to the mess hall."

Tobias shook his head. "You don't need to be stressing yourself either. You may have gotten off easy with the shot, but it's still a wound. You both need rest."

"I'll tote this one to her room if you want, Four?" Uriah asked as he laid a hand on Christina's shoulder.

"Thank you, Uriah," Tobias replied with a nod in his direction. His eyes were locked on me.

"Don't tell me you suddenly became Mr. Protective over a few blue lines," I said as soon as they left. My arms still crossed and eyes narrowed. "I've been shot before. I'm fine."

Tobias just shook his head. "Have you not been listening? This isn't _just _a bullet wound. We had some Erudites look at it and they were all stumped." Tobias took a breath and a step towards me. His voice was a whisper. "There's... There's something in you. We don't know what it is, and we aren't sure we have the right tools to an operation like we'd need to." He looked deeply into my eyes. "Tris, you _have _to be careful."

I swallowed. "OK. I will... but in the meantime..." I sighed. What I was about to ask Tobias would totally let him win this argument. And I didn't care. "Do they have _any _aspirin?"

I. Was. In. Pain.

The ends of his mouth turned up as he held up a plastic orange bottle. "Take three every four hours."

I snatched it from his hands and didn't even worry about water. I hadn't taken a pill in years,not since injections became the most used for of medication distribution, but I could handle a dry swallow. "Thanks." I let out a breath and sat on the end of the bed I had woken up on.

Since I finally had a clear mind I was able to really look at my surroundings. The room was small, with dull cream-colored walls, shaggy carpet, and a florescent light bulb that hung from the ceiling. The cracked full length mirror I had used earlier was sitting against the wall with the door to the outside. On the wall next to that, was a simple black dresser with dust covering every inch of the rotted wood. On the back wall was the bed I occupied. It was an old spring mattress with faded white sheets and rested nicely under a window. On the wall to the other side of the bed was a single door. I hoped it led to a bathroom.

"So... Tell me everything we know. I don't want to be in the dark," I said as Tobias sat next to me.

"We found old records people had kept and were able to make the best guesses possible. The Erudites are pretty certain that when people first started making their way into the gate they would sometimes stop in houses like these. They were all on the run from war, violence, chaos in their government. When they reached these housings they had to leave stuff behind. We've found photos, toys, clothes, and a fair amount of gadgets to keep the knowledge eaters happy."

I couldn't keep the laugh inside me from bubbling up at that last comment.

Tobias turned to me. "They all came, some thousands of miles, just to have a chance for a better future," his voice faded out as he got a dreamy look on his face.

"So, what was the trip up here like?" I asked still feeling like I was missing somethings.

"Oh, you mean dragging your out-cold butt across the hottest desert ever?" he mocks with a grin. "Well, I'll admit we were almost to the point of turning back around because there just wasn't anything but dust and weeds... Until," Tobias paused for effect, "we came across this oasis. It took all day and half a knight's walk, but we made it."

"Well, if it's that close, won't Evelyn just come after us?" I asked carefully.

Tobias shook his head. "That, would mean admitting we're right. She'd lose what little control she has... And she won't risk that."

Against my will, a yawn escaped my lips.

"Like I said earlier, you need some rest," Tobias said as he bent and kissed my forehead.

I didn't feel the need to argue; I just laid back a fell asleep with Tobias's arms wrapped around me.

Even though they touched the lines and sent searing pain through me.

* l *

I woke up alone. Which was normal. Tobias always had some meeting before breakfast, and he just left me to sleep.

As I crawled from the entanglement of sheets I can't help but notice, something's different. I shook my head and made my way to the door which I learned actually was the bathroom.

Once I had the light on and had slashed water in my face, my eyes fell on the assortment of pill bottle on the counter next to the sink. I usually take some in the morning, some at midday, and some right before bed. I'd been doing that for the past three days.

_...But why? I feel fine now, don't I?_ I pondered this thought. It was a really weird thought. ...But I did feel fine.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The blue lines, which had once been painfully inching across my body, had stopped. Stopped moving and causing me pain.

As I looked at myself longer I realized the lines had completely covered me. Head to toe.

And they didn't hurt.

I didn't hurt.

I felt good actually.

_I feel like going for a walk._ I thought.

A walk seemed really nice.

* * *

**O MY GOSH! I got another chapter out! Yay! I've come soooo far cuz I was just going to make this a one shot, but I continued... So I don't where I'm going with this. But I'll hang in here if you will.  
**

**OH, IF YOU LIKE HARRY POTTER GO TO MY ****PROFILE AND CHECK OUT THE POLE! PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!**

**OK, you know what will make me happy? Reviews! And a happy writer is a fast writer. LOVE YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't think. I just walked. Out of the room. Into the corridor. Past Uriah's room and Christina's room. Past the mess hall. In the opposite direction of the hospital wing and the meeting room.

I didn't stop for breakfast. I didn't grab a water. I just walked. I walked outside and through the compound gates. Out into the desert that surrounded our oasis.

I walked, and I walked, and I walked. And I felt amazing.

* l *

I didn't know the time, but the sun was nearing the edge of the sky. I had come a long way.

I thought about turning around.

_No, just a little further. _

I could make it a bit further. Who knows, maybe I'd find the next settlement Tobias mentioned earlier.

At these thoughts a smile eased its way on my lips, and leisurely stride turned into a swift jog. I kept up the pace for about a mile before I saw something in the distance. The border.

My instinct was the first to think: Turn around.

But something deep inside me whispered: _Keep going._

I faltered for a moment. I didn't know which way I really wanted to go.

Just then something came from behind me, grabbing my mouth and waist.

"Tris, I leave you alone for an hour to go to a meeting, I come back and you're gone with not one word as to where you're going! Do you understand how nerve-racking that is for me considering it's _you_?" Tobias said and didn't give the chance to make a peep before he speaks again. "And why in the world are you standing in the open, right in front of enemy territory?" I heard his husky voice whisper sharply in my ear. He was panting hard like he'd run a long way. He moved his hand slowly away from my face.

"I just went for a walk," I puffed definitely.

"Tris, you just walked eighteen miles without food or water. Did you even take a break?" Tobias asked.

I thought for a moment. Hadn't I? I would have had to. ...Wouldn't I?

"I-I don't know," I whispered, suddenly fearful.

Tobias turned my around and looked me over. Then he looked me in the eye. "Are you OK, Tris?"

I tried to look away, but he caught my jaw and forced me to stare into his dark blue eyes. "I think so."

He sighed and let me go. "Come on. We need to get out of here. Now."

Tobias lead me to a small group of people who consisted of about everyone Tobias trusted fully: Uriah, Phillis who was a former Abnegation leader, and Dave who was a friend of Tobias when he worked on the Dauntless computers.

Uriah was the first to notice us. He quickly ran toward us and tackled me in a hug.

"Oh my God, Tris, you scarred us to death," He said in a rush.

I smiled at his brotherly affection, which made me think about my real brother...

"I'm sorry, I scared you guys. My head just hasn't been screwed in properly these last few days."

"Eh," Uriah waved a hand, "we understand, but now you need water, food, and a big glob of aloe. Let's get you home."

"Aloe?" I'd completely spaced about the sun. How bad was the burn?

Tobias leaned into my ear. "You look like a red and blue candy cane."

Well, crap.

* l *

I stayed in the shower to long. I didn't mean to. My thoughts just swept me away.

"Tris! Tris, are you OK? You know we have limits on the water." Tobias pounded on the door.

I didn't hear anything.

"Tris... I-I'm coming in. You've got to the count of three!"

I was suffering from dehydration when I got back to the homestead. I never even noticed.

"One."

They said I should have been moaning out of starvation. I didn't even hear my tummy rumble.

"Two."

I had second degree burns. I was hardly sweating!

"Three!"

Tobias ran into the bathroom and threw open the shower curtain.

"WHAT THE-?" I screamed and fought to cover myself.

Tobias froze before closing his eyes turning around.

"Tobias, what are doing?!" I asked, mortified, as I grabbed my towel and turned the water off.

"Do you realise how long you've been in the shower? Forty-seven minutes. If everyone else has to ration water, so do you."

I stared at the curtain. "I didn't realise..."

"Tris, I've been yelling at you for the past twenty minutes. Did you even hear me?"

"You have?" I whispered.

Tobias was silent for a moment. "I think you should got to bed early. I'll bring you some pajamas... Sorry, but I've got some stuff I have to take care of. I'm sure if you need anything, though, Christina will be glad to help." With that he left the room without a second glance.

* l *

I had taken Tobias's advice and gone to bed. Something woke me up.

"Are you done?" I voice that I'm too sleepy to recognize whispered loudly from the hallway.

"Yeah. Thanks man," whispers back a voice that I'm sixty percent sure was Tobias.

Someone coughs.

"Uh, Four... How long is this gonna go on? I mean I don't really feel comfortable with this..." the first voice strained.

There was a pause. "I don't really either, but I really can't trust her to be on her own."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little? It's only been, what, five days, max, since she go shot and less than twenty-four hours since her little episode," the first voice whispered.

There was an even longer pause. "You've obviously never met Tris Prior."

* * *

**Im done! And Im sooooooo sorry I could post sooner. Please forgive me! I swear I wasnt procrastinating! Ive honestly been busy.**

**Anyway, please leave a review! I love how this chapter went, but I need outside opinion. So, review away!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Tris, you gonna eat anything?" Christina asked with an only half joking tone.

"Huh?" My head snapped back from outer space.

"Right, never mind," she sighed.

I bit my lip. "Sorry. I've just been a bit..."

"Spacey?" Uriah offered as he took a seat beside Christina across the table from me.

I rubbed my neck awkwardly. "Yeah, spacey I guess. Um, I was thinking about something from last night, actually."

"What was it?" Christina asked casually.

"Well," I started. "It might have been a dream... but I don't know. I was really tired last night."

"Yeah, we noticed when you left us to sit all by our lonesome at dinner," Uriah pouted and crossed his arms. Thus, earning an elbow to ribs from Christina.

"What he means is," Christina said pointedly, "you had a long day and deserved you're sleep, but we missed you. So what was the dream-thingy about?"

I groaned and pressed my fingers into my temples. "Well... I remember two people talking outside my door. I think they were guys."

For a moment something flashed in Christina's eye's, but too quickly it disappears. "What were they talking about?"

"Er!" I slammed my palms against the table and slumped back in my chair. "That's just it. I don't remember, but I know I woke up this morning _really _mad about something. That's why I don't think it's a dream, but what little I do remember of it, felt like a dream. Did you, by chance, hear anything last night?"

"Nope," Uriah said through a mouthful of toast so it sounded more like _oh-f_.

"Sorry, no, but then again I was out like a light," Christina said. "You know, if you're looking at it from a rational point of view, it probably was just a dream. I mean, people wake up terrified from a dream, so it would stand to reason that you could wake up angry from a dream. Wouldn't you say so Uriah?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, absolutely," Uriah said not looking up from his food.

Christina sighed. "Never mind him. Just do yourself a favor: Let it go. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Good. How about you and I go for a walk? Or... no?" Christina asked.

"Yeah sounds good."

* l *

We had walked out of the cafeteria's prying eyes, which I had long since grown used to being covered in blue lines and all. After swerving through the halls we finally made it outside.

"So, where you wanna go?" Christina asked me.

_The border._

Too bad I couldn't. Yet.

"I don't really know," I replied.

"Okay, I guess our journey has no destination," Christina said and walked ahead.

I followed behind.

* l *

"Tris?" Tobias asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" I replied without looking from the window.

"Are you just going to there all night?" he asked as he turned over and looked at me.

I swallowed. "What time is it?"

_I'm not tired._

"It's like 12:30."

I waited a beat. "I'm not tired."

Tobias sighed. "Well, I am, and I can't sleep unless you're beside me. ...Please?" he asked as he held up the covers and scooted over.

I finally looked at him fully. "Okay. Fine." I got up and crawled in beside him.

Tobias wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Tris. Do you know that?"

I frowned into the darkness. Something about that phrase tugged at my heart. "Yeah, but, thanks for reminding me."

I felt Tobias's grip tighten. He took a ragged breath. "Goodnight, Tris..."

* l *

That night I dreamed I was being torn in two.

Tobias was holding one hand. I was was holding the other.

No, not me. This me was different. She looked evil.

Tobias was yelling at me, but I couldn't hear him over _her._

_"It's okay. You can trust me,"_ she said. _"Don't worry about him. He just doesn't understand. Come on!"_

I know in the dream I should have been scarred. But, I had no feelings at all. I hardly even existed.

* * *

**I had this chapter half way done like four days ago, but something happened and five hundred words turned into one hundred words. I had to rewrite it all. And then I didn't save some of it so I had to rewrite. Again.**

**But sorry this is short. I have to take a mental step back and see where I want it to go. Then I can give you a bit more substance.**

**Anyway school starts next week, so I like a lot of us will be busy. Please bare with me.**

**Anyway. ****Reviews appreciated! Think of this as my coffee shop and the literature is my coffee. Now I give you the coffee free, but it is kind to leave a tip. (BTW the tip is a review)**


End file.
